The Girl that Never Was
by Fictionalized.indie
Summary: Imagine one day you find out you don't exist, that the memories and times you shared with loved ones never happened. That is what happened to Brielle Brooks, a girl from planet earth who saved the universe in exchange for her life. The Doctor can't remember, but he won't stop asking questions until he does. Who is she and how does she know so much about the TARDIS?
"No"

The Doctor looked stumped "What, what do you mean _no_?"

"I'm not going" The southern girl spoke and it was clear by her facial expression that she meant it.

"Planets, Galaxies" he continued, still surprised by her reply "Did I mention time travel?"

Her serious face seemed to soften slightly, a small thin curve on her lips "Yes, several times"

He was stumped, this had never happened before. "Why?" he asked bluntly

She shook her head, glanced around the interior of the TARDIS then turned around, walking down the steps and exiting the door. He wasn't going to let her go that easily however and was quick to run out the door behind her.

"You didn't answer the question" he spoke somberly

She stopped walking then turned around to the alien in front of his box, a puzzled expression in his face.

"Goodbye, Doctor" she said before turning back around, and walking away.

After a whole minute of waiting, wondering if this was some sort of joke realization hit him, she wasn't coming back.

The time lord silently walked back inside his TARDIS, placed his hands on the main council and looked down at the many buttons and levers.

 _Why?_

 _Why would anyone say no?_

 _And why hadn't she bothered to explain herself?_

That familiar sensation of solitude began to creep its way in. After a moment he sighed in defeat and spared a glance at the screen. It showed the camera but was frozen, an image of him and girl's prier conversation displayed on screen.

"Great, you're broken" he murmured before beginning to shake and lightly hit the screen. Normally he wouldn't hit something that belonged to his beloved TARDIS but the ironic scene displayed was nearly mocking his prior rejection. When that didn't work he began to press the manual button on the council. After hitting play a good ten times he began to randomly press the other buttons.

"There you go!" he said in triumph to see the image haven moved but instead of returning to real time it winded back. He tried play it forwards but the video recording kept going back. When they were talking, then when the Doctor had walked in, surprised to have carelessly left the door open and at the girl standing in front of him, then he was gone out the door, the girl looking around the room in amazement (the Doctor smirked at this, of course she'd liked it. How could she not?) But…no she wasn't looking in amazement, for the next scene was not her having entered but her interacting with the screen, the one he was looking at right now. She interacted with the screen like a pianoist, moving her fingers skillfully, her hazel eyes moving across it. On her irises he could see the reflection of the screen. He attempted to make out the words, but the screen moved quickly. Thankfully he had a good eye,

Back-up files

1-14-15 Rec.

6-28-14 Rec.

1-14-15 Passengers.

Delete?

The Doctor couldn't help but stare, baffled at his discovery as the files were deleted from existence.

She had been in the TARDIS before, it was the only explanation. The TARDIS doesn't form a file on someone unless they have been aboard more than once, and by the looks of it Brielle had been on twice. She had not only known of the files themselves but also how to delete them and their back-up files as well. She had forgotten something however, to delete the recording of her deleting them.

The screen began to spark and the Doctor quickly walked back before watching a small blow finish the screen into its turned off state of black.

After a pregnant moment of silence the Doctor smirked then grinned, giggled until he broke into a hysterical laughter. He hadn't been rejected, and a new adventure began where he would discover what happened in the TARDIS on those two missing days. He would find Brielle and unlock the missing data.


End file.
